Goodbye, Erika
by XRenderS
Summary: Koki and Aoi have plotted to kill Erika, the woman he has to marry. But if only Koki could stop thinking about Tanpopo long enough to get his plan under way.
1. Chapter 1

Me and my friend Yulyia thought up this story today and I think it's funny as hell, well to us, I can't speak for everyone.

Disclaimer: I don't own Imadoki, Yu Watase does.

**Chapter 1: **My friends

A/N: this story is in Koki's perspective, also there's cussing so...

Me and my friends Tanpopo, Tsukiko, and Aoi. Were walking to the book store, it was about five and I knew my father would call my cell phone soon because I had a 'dinner date' with my soon-to-be wife Erika. God do I hate that bitch!

Walking in I looked up at Tanpopo, the girl I'm secretly in love with, running over to get a book on how to plant, I guess since she's the president of the Planting club she has to stay on top of things, unlike Erika how she always depends on me to tell her what to do. She never does anything on her own, and she pisses me off every time she brings up are wedding dates. Which of course is the reason I'm here, to get a bridal book for as she calls it "are key to the future" but me and Aoi have made sure that isn't going to happen, we plan to kill her.

I'm not sure if I should tell Tanpopo about it cuz she might try to talk me out if it, even though I love her I can't stay with that Erika any longer. If it causes her to dislike me than so be it.

Aoi turned and flashed a smile at me. "Hey Koki, are really going through with _the plan_?" he asked.

"Of course" I answered.

A devilish grin passed over him, I could tell Aoi was really into this, maybe a little to much. But I just thought, "oh well" its going to happen anyway so I might was well just let Aoi think what he wants. (BTW: he's kinda a freak too, but I'm not marring him so who cares)

"Koki" said Aoi

"What" I answered

"Do you think Tsukiko and Tanpopo would want in?" he asked

I pushed him against a pill of books, "what did I tell you about involving Tsukiko and Tanpopo, you know they'll think we're crazy and might even spill the beans!"

"Sorry I just thought it would be funnier if they knew, that's all!" said Aoi

I would have stayed mad but Tanpopo was coming over and I had to put my _caring friend look_ on. She smiled at me and asked if 'Planting E-Z for you' was a good book to start with. To me anything she wants to start with would be A-okay with me. The bad thing is Tanpopo and my brother Yoji are seeing each other right now, after what Erika did I'm surprised Tanpopo still talks to me. Yet another reason to HATE that bitch!

I melted in my pants at the thought of getting to spend a day with her, the bad part is she called my brother Yoji and Tsukiko and they of course wanted to come, but than Yoji couldn't so instead Tanpopo called Aoi. My life sucks

"Koki, do you think this is a good book or not?" asked Tanpopo

"Oh, yeah of course that's a great book!" I answered.

"Great, I thought you'd like it." she smiled at me and ran quickly to go pay for it, her smile makes me want to jump in her arms and never look back. But I know Aoi would probably laugh so I just tried to keep it together, _that was hard to do._

At some point in the day we went of some coffee which Aoi volunteered me to pay for, I hate it when he does that. But than Tanpopo walked over and gave me a smile.

"Thanks Koki, I know it wasn't your idea but thanks for doing it anyway!"

"Your welcome Tanpopo" I said, shyly

after that moment I felt like an old man on viagra, I was feeling great! Than my brother pulls up in his new shiny car and Tanpopo's eye's jump out of there sockets, she turned around back at us and told us she was leaving, that when Aoi smiled at me.

"Shut up!" I screamed

Tanpopo waved goodbye and speed away with my brother, Tsukiko had to go to and it was just me and Aoi, it was time to put are plan in action.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Hell yah!" I answered.

We walked back to my house where I had every thing laid out, Aoi laughed because the box I had everything in was pink and had little strawberries on it. It was a gift from Tanpopo, I wanted my love for her to shine when I ended that bitch Erika's life. She had used me for the last time and it was my turn to use her, than my cell phone rang.

First chapter, I'll write more if I can make it into a story format.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **A Plan under way

Disclaimer: I don't own Imadoki, Ms. Watase does

After I hung up the phone I turned back over at Aoi who was looking up at my picture collection of Tanapopo. I could see he was smiling a little to much for my taste, or comfort for that matter so grabbing a nearby dictionary I gentlemanly slap him up side the head. Quickly he reached for his weapon but since I'm not a fighting man I just got down to my point.

"I thought we were here to plan a murder not look at pictures of girls." I said

He looked over at my wall and than quickly back, still rubbing his sore head Aoi rolled his eyes accordingly. " I know, I know" he said.

Pulling open my desk cover I was to relieve to Aoi how, when, and where the murder was to take its course. I could see that having to drill over anything technical wasn't going to be necessary, being the computer geek that Aoi was he probably knew more than me anyway. Though I did know I few things about robotic engineering but that wasn't relevant right now.

"Aoi" I said.

"Yeah" he answered.

"This is my plan for Erika's death. Tomorrow night at my parent's are going to a dinner party and I asked Erika if she wanted to come over."

"Well?"

"Well what?" I ask.

"Is she going to come?" Aoi says (a little annoyed)

A blush filled my cheeks, I really felt stupid at that last remark. But sense Aoi was already waiting for me to finish what I was saying I turned back.

"Of course, she was going on about how this was starting are great marital bondage or something like that." I said.

"Figures"

"Well I figured it would be less painful if we just poisoned her, wouldn't it?" I ask.

Aoi looks about the room for a moment and returns his head back to mine. "Okay what kind are we workin' with?" he asks.

"I don't know poison, poison. What's the difference?"

"There's a big difference, some are more lethal than others. Maybe we should just shoot her."

"Well what about over dosing on sleeping pills, I mean she's already depressed."

"True"

"Good, than sleeping pills it is." (They both laugh)

Aoi walks into the living room and sits down staring at the wall he really starts to scare me when a funny smile creeps up on his face. I walk in and watch him watch me sit down, he smiles again and slaps his hands together.

"Koki call Erika and tell her Tanapopo is going to be here." He says with a laugh.

"Why?" I ask

"Because she will get jealous and she will get here faster!" he says.

"And what are we suppose to say when she gets here and Tanapopo's not here?"

"Just say she's in the bathroom or something." He answers

"But that's stupid Aoi."

"Look Koki we're going to kill the girl, not throw her a birthday party who care's what you tell her!"

I rolled my eye's but at the same time found myself reaching for the phone in my pocket. Flipping through my address book I found her number and quickly dialed it, as if on cue she answered it with her perky little self. I told her that Tanapopo would be coming and I could hear the fire in her voice, and I hung up the phone.

"It's done Aoi" I said

"Not quite Koki, Erika is still living."

I realized he had a good point.

End of chapter 2: up next Erika comes to her death.


End file.
